topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Six Paths of Pain
Origins: Naruto Alias/Aka(also known as): Pain/Six Paths of Pain Classification: Human ninja Threat level: Dragon+ Age: 35 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can create rainclouds which cover an entire village), Enhanced Senses (Via Rain Tiger at Will, Can sense anyone that enters in Amegakure. Can sense any presence in water body. All 6 paths of pain have shared vision. Rinnegan can see through invisible barriers), Summoning via Animal Path (Can summon a Giant Drill-Beaked Bird for flight purposes, a Giant Multi-Headed Dog which can split apart, when struck, into individual dogs that can then merge back together, a Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon which can blend with its surroundings and rendering itself invisible to naked eye, a Giant Panda which can be used as a defensive barricade for its summoner, a Giant Crustacean which is capable of using water based techniques, a Giant Ox, Rhino and Centipede whom can destroy large structures with their sheer strength alone), Body Control (Can grow 4 additional arms and 2 additional faces, as well as a folded, serrated blade-like sash around their waist. Can turn various parts of its body into a weapon) and Explosion Manipulation (can fire his forearms as long-range projectiles or pull them off to reveal and fire a cluster of segmented missiles at targets, can shoot energy beams from his head) via Asura Path, Mind Reading and Soul Manipulation (Can read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body) via Human Path, Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. He also uses it to repel jutsus away from himself, essentially dissipating them), Limited Leviation, Telekinesis and Sealing via Deva Path, Chakra Absorption via Pretha Path (Can absorb Chakra of any form), Resurrection via Naraka Path (Can restore back any Path's body that has been destroyed back to its prime. Can also ressurect a body but at the cost of his own life) Physical strength: At least city+ level striking (Even Asura path was able to injure Sage Mode Jiraiya) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City+ (Has a casual city+ level feat), higher with Shinra Tensei, Country with Chibaku Tensei * Human Path ignores durability as it directly absorbs the soul of its target Durability: At least City+ (Tanked bijuu bomb from 6 tails Naruto) * Preta path can absorb chakra of any form and Naraka Path can restore back any Path's body back to its former shape, which makes them harder to defeat Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Performed this feat while being completely exhausted) Intelligence: Very high. Stamina: Very high (Controlled 6 different bodies while being gravely injured) || Nigh Limitless Weaknesses: Each of the Six Path body possesses only a single type of jutsu, hence it becomes easy to fight them if the enemy fights each body separately. Standard equipment: Chakra receptors. Noteworthy techniques and abilities Rinnegan (Saṃsāra Eye): Said to be the most powerful of the Three Great Dōjutsu, the Rinnegan is admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques, as well as the seventh path - that is "beyond life and death" Six Paths of Pain: An Outer Path technique that allows a Rinneganuser to manipulate up to six bodies as though they are their own. The user embeds one or more black receivers into a body, allowing them to channel their chakra into it from great distances. To make full use of the body, the user ideally transmits their chakra from the highest and closest point possible so that they can have the best possible range. When multiple bodies are controlled together the user is able to see through all of their eyes, thus registering six separate fields of vision at the same time. With this shared vision, the user can coordinate their attacks and provide defenses for their blind spots. For this reason, the Six Paths of Pain are strongest when used together, employing combination tactics, the element of surprise, and/or sheer overwhelming power to defeat their enemies. Tendō (Deva Path): This Path grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. These gravity manipulating techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used, five seconds being the basic minimum. * Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God): Deva Path emits a large shock-wave of gravity capable of large scale destruction. If Nagato cuts off chakra to all of the other bodies and focuses it through Deva Realm, this technique is capable of city level destruction. The normal Shinra Tensei has five second cooldown, while the city level version has a much longer one. The full-powered Shinra Tensei shortens Nagato's life, however, as it causes a massive strain on his main body. * Banshō Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation): This ability allows Deva Path to manipulate the force of attraction of an object by controlling its gravitational pull. As opposed to Shinra Tensei which pushes objects away, Banshō Ten'in attracts objects towards the caster. * Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth): Deva Realm launches a dark-colored gravity-generating sphere into the air. The ball tears up the local landscape and forms the rocks, dirt, trees, etc. into a mountain-sized sphere around it, trapping and crushing anyone who was standing on the landscape. If the ball at the center is destroyed, the technique will be cancelled. Shuradō (Asura Path): This Path grants the user the ability to augment their own body to summon mechanised armour and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. * Asura Path Laser: The Asura Path allows the user to transform a part of their body in to a laser cannon. Asura Path can open up his head to reveal a laser apparatus which can destroy an area at least as large as a city block. Edo Nagato can use this ability to transform one of his arms in to a laser cannon. * Asura Path Missiles: Asura Path stores various missiles through out his body, such as a dozen in his right arm and one located near his back. Once fired, these missiles can lock on to a target via some sort of homing mechanism, and can cause large building level explosions once detonated. * Kaiwan no Hiya (Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability): Due to his body augmentation attributes, Asura Path can detach his lower arm and fire it with incredible force and speed. The power is enough to level a large building, and the detached arm can be called back and reattached via chakra. * Mecha Augmentation: The mechanized portions of Asura Path allows him to transform his body in to a shape best suited for combat. This path can grow up to six arms and three faces, plus a two meter long razor blade tail with serrated edges. Ningendō (Human Path): This Path grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target. * Kyūkon no Jutsu (Absorption Soul Technique): A soul sucking technique which rips the soul out of a target's body once Human Path places his hand on the victim's head. Ideal for gathering information as it reads the target's memories, however, the target is killed during the process. Chikushōdō (Animal Path): '''This Path grants a Rinnegan user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. These creatures appear to be immortal, as they were killed and later summoned again. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path require no blood sacrifice or hand seals. The Animal Path can also summon people using hand signs, such as the case of Nagato's Paths and Konan. Tactics-wise, the Animal Path's primary role in battle appears to consist of overwhelming multiple opponents with a barrage of summons. * '''Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique): Animal Realm can summon various giant creatures, including a chameleon that can turn invisible, a dog that multiplies when attacked, a rhino, a bull, a bird, and a panda with high durability properties. All Pain bodies may also be summoned at any time, and subordinates such as Konan can be summoned. Nagato himself can also summon the Gedo Mazo. Gakidō (Pretha Path): This Path grants the user the ability to absorb chakra in any form.This ability is primarily defensive in nature as it is capable of absorbing chakra from an individual through physical contact. In addition to this, the Preta Path is able to absorb ninjutsu-based techniques, thereby nullifying their effect. This is done by forming a barrier around the user's entire body, allowing them to absorb attacks from all directions. * Fūjutsu Kyūin (Blocking Technique Absorption Seal): An advanced sealing technique unique to Preta Path. This path can absorb all forms of chakra manipulation including nature transformation, and can also drain the chakra out of a target's body by coming in to contact with them. Edo Nagato was able to absorb stolen chakra in to his body, which regenerated his withered and weakened state, restoring him to his prime. Jigokudō (Naraka Path): This Path grants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. The Naraka Path ability makes heavy use of the King of Hell. The King of Hell is a large head which sprouts out of the ground surrounded by purple flames. It also possesses the Rinnegan as well as the shared field of vision along with the other summons * Mind Violation Judgment: To initially cause the King of Hell to appear, Naraka Path must first grab his target. Once the King of Hell is in the presences of target, they will then succumb to paralysis leaving them open to interrogation, pulling out their life essence in the shape of an elongated blob. The King of Hell will open its mouth and extend a long, tentacle-like arm which will proceed to grab on to the victim's life force and pass judgement. * Naraka Path Revival Technique: Naraka Path has the ability to repair damage to any of the bodies of the Six Paths of Pain which have been rendered unusable. The damaged body will be ingested in to the King of Hell's mouth and restored over a short period of time. Image slideshow Pain 1.jpg Pain 2.jpg Pain 3.jpg Pain 4.jpg 6 paths of pain.jpg Pain 6.jpg Pain 7.jpg Pain 8.jpg Pain cover 1.jpg Pain cover 2.jpg Pain cover 3.jpg Pain cover 4.jpg Pain cover 5.jpg Pain cover 6.jpg Pain cover 7.jpg Pain cover 8.jpg Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Naruto Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Explosives user Category:Summoner Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Energy manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Gravity manipulator Category:Artificial/Synthetic element manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Ninja